Smockula
' Smockula '(AKA Smockula the Defiler) is a monster whose body parts are scattered throughout the game in optional areas and locations. Though optional, collecting and summoning Smockula near the end of the game is a crucial step in getting the good ending. Smockula clearly seems to be the true power behind Paul, and is using him as his proxy, as he has no corporeal form without his organs. If you don't summon him, he can be seen looming over Lord Mortimer as you fight him in the final boss of the bad ending. Pieces, Effects and Locations Smockula has a total of 5 pieces, you need them all to get the good ending. They also have their own abilities as relics and are found after beating the bosses in certain locations. Each location would have a graffiti near its entrance as a hint, always saying "collect his pieces" and showing a picture of the piece. The locations are also marked on the world map by a stonelike structure that looks like the organ with a spike through it. All the parts' effects, bosses and locations: * Smockula's Heart - +5 regen, Gory Mound at Derelict Crypt in St. Sander's Cemetery. * 'Smockula's Eye '- +25% rare loot, Beautiful Queenie at the Hermit Refuge Cave. * 'Smockula's Liver '- No drunkness, Brainstem boss at Camp Falconbats. * 'Smockula's Tooth '- +5% leech, The Chained Monstrosity in the sewers of Direblade plaza. * 'Smockula's Brain '- +50% Anar-chi, Gorged Tumor at Brinelake (Diamond Scale required to acquire) Walkthrough To summon Smockula your party has to equip all 5 pieces as you walk into the Live Devil Amusement Park (playing solo will require you to have upgraded your Releveler's Relics to III.) While you walk, the pieces will appear at the upper part of the screen as a recount, if anyone in your party has the piece equipped the piece will be checked off, if not, the piece will be crossed out. If any of the pieces are crossed out, you cannot summon Smockula. The same trap will befall you regardless of having the complete set of parts. Once the battle against Lord Mortimer begins, you will immediately summon Smockula to the stage. His appearance will actually make the whole fight easier. He acts a lot like the Brain Stem in Camp Falcon Bats with his only moves being to charge at or to stun the player. You only need to defeat Smockula to win the fight. After which Paul is left powerless and broken. Once the two of them are defeated, the portal to the deepest depths of the Netherlands will open, leading to the epic final battle against the Angel of Chaos. NotesCategory:Bosses * There is a glitch in the game where after you defeat a boss with one of Smockula's organs, it will hover, a sparkle behind it. This is normal. However, if you take a picture of it before interacting, you can collect a second of the same organ. Not really going to do you much good, but at least you can give spares to other players. * Upon being made corporeal again, Smockula shows immediate dismay. This could explain why his pieces were scattered across the map, each protected by a guardian. Without a corpreal form, nothing could possibly threaten him. He's pretty easy to defeat when your character is sufficiently leveled up. * Smockula's parts being divided up and protected by a guardian is likely a reference to Dracula's Relics from several entries in the Castlevania video game series by Konami. Category:Enemies Category:Characters